The present application relates to apparatuses, systems and methods providing diagnostic and programming access to intelligent electronic devices in electrical power substations and other electrical power transmission and distribution installations. Such substations and installations typically utilize a particular class of electronic devices known to those of skill in the art as intelligent electronic devices (referred to herein as an “IED” or “IEDs”). IEDs can be utilized to perform monitoring and diagnosis of a variety of electrical equipment of an electric substation or installation. IEDs may be operatively coupled with a variety of electrical equipment including circuit breakers, transformers and switchgear among other equipment. Such electrical equipment may be connected by a utility operator network to an electronic control system which is structured to control operation of the electrical equipment. Access to such utility operator networks must be carefully controlled and limited to provide a high level of security for the electric power grid. While IEDs may be coupled with utility operator networks, the restricted nature of these networks limits connectivity to at most the utility operator network and sometimes to the substation or subcomponents thereof. This limited connectivity can pose a significant loss of time and cost increase when subject matter expert (SME) support is needed. Utilities are forced to require onsite support by SMEs or have to accept delays for SMEs to visit substation installations on an as needed basis. In either case, the utility is constrained by SME personnel availability at a particular location. There remains a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods and systems disclosed herein.